


Cheeky

by gr8escap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://steverogersnotebook.tumblr.com/post/145123768390/im-really-upset-bc-my-mom-has-been-putting-me">Inspired by this ask</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Cheeky

The day was long and drawn out, the heat outside just made it worse. I didn’t even want to answer the phone when it rang, even when I saw his smiling face in my contacts. I sucked it up and slid to answer, putting on the best face I could.

“Hi Chris!” I felt like a fraud.

“Hey babe.” His voice indicated he’d started out smiling and had not bought my terrible act. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just been a shitty, hot, and shitty day.”

“Come home. I’ll make it better, we have A/C and ice cream?” he was smiling, I could hear it in his voice and see it in my imagination. A shame my acting skills aren’t as good as my imagination.

“Those are good things to combat the heat.” I conceded.

“What about me? I can make you forget about any shitty day, or die tryin’.”

“Jesus, Chris. I don’t want that.” I actually laughed. First time today.

“I made you laugh, you gotta admit I’m good.”

“I gotta admit you’re crazy. That’s all. Just crazy. I’m on my way.” I admitted.

“See ya in a few.” He said at the same time he started talking to Dodger.

When I got home, the house was pleasantly cool and there was music trickling through the rooms from the kitchen. I watched him scooping ice cream, half tempted to smile. When he looked up and saw me, he started dancing in the kitchen with a cheesy grin on his face. Dodger started prancing around him and I gave in to the temptation and smiled.

“It’s never that bad if you have ice cream.” He said from the opposite side of the island.

“Or if your dorky boyfriend is dancing with an ice cream scoop in the kitchen.” I agreed.

He set the scoop down with a clatter and rounded the island to scoop me into his arms. “Or if your dorky boyfriend starts dancing with you in the kitchen. Am I right?”

We danced around the dog, stopping to taste ice cream and returning to our disjointed dance. He stopped, pulling me to him and dipped his forehead to mine, “Any better?”

I scraped his whiskers with my fingers, tapping his cheek softly, “Always better with you, Chris.”

His lips grazed mine gently, lingering in invitation. I returned his kiss, claiming his lush lips with mine. He splayed his hand at the base of my neck, his thumb grazing my jaw. I held him close, tasting the sweetness indicating he’d sampled the ice cream already as I flicked my tongue into his mouth. His mouth retaliated in kind, obliterating any thoughts of anything but him. He pulled away first, looking me in the eye, his lash-veiled eyes were delightfully crinkled with that smile-with-his-whole face thing he does, “and what about now?” he asked.

“Cheeky.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this ask](http://steverogersnotebook.tumblr.com/post/145123768390/im-really-upset-bc-my-mom-has-been-putting-me)


End file.
